


Emergencies Only

by J93



Series: RWBY Fics: Penny x Ruby [Nuts & Dolts] [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Penny gives Ruby a gift.





	Emergencies Only

They both waited patiently (or one of them tried) and then the alarm bell sounded for the evening’s break. Once the varying scientists and engineers had left Penny took her friend by the hand into the lab’s workshop, or as she called it ‘home’. They sneaked in without trouble and passed many work benches, most of them left unmanned save for a few stragglers who wore ear defenders or were busy undressing from their gear to not notice the two young teens tip toeing around them.  
  
After turning a corner Penny crouched pulling her friend down with her. She put her hand to her mouth and signaled for pause. She peered over and with a click of Penny’s fingers the security cameras twitched and crooned the other away. Penny snatched her friend’s hand again and both bolted. A guard change was in 15 minutes. She had to be quick or the two of them will be quarantined for Oum knows how long.  
  
“Peeennnnny!” her friend whined. “Your torturing me!”  
  
Penny was about to ask for clarification until she passed a few more blue prints of scythe models yet to be put in the assemble line. She almost forgot she lived in the weapons sector and Ruby’s love of weapons was equal to her sweet tooth, if not more. It certainly was torture for the poor little weapons nut to not at least take a peak or a quick photo but Penny knew the amount of deep trouble they would both be in if she did either.  
  
Instead she smiled and turned to face her whilst still walking at a brisk pace “Its not in my program to do so Ruby. And don’t you worry friend we’re almost there!” Penny assured her in her usual chipper tone.  
  
“Where?”  
  
“Here.”  
  
They stopped at a blank sheet metal wall Penny presented. “Ehhh?” was Ruby’s response. Penny chuckled and pressed her palm against it, making a bleeping blooping sound. An aqua blue circle emerged on the wall and began to talk.  
  
_Identification: V1:15 Polendina, P._  
  
The circle swiped away and was replaced by a thin line that split down the middle of the metal wall and opened up, side to side, like a normal automated door.  
  
_Welcome home, Miss Penny Polendina._  
  
Penny was about to step in but turned around to see if Ruby was coming with. Ruby shook her impressed expression and followed suite. Inside was a mostly neat work station with the odd wire and knots laying at both ends. There was a large blue print outlining Penny with various lines pointing to many of her integral parts. Under it a small closed off cubicle in the corner hummed in short beats, giving off vibrations in the floor. Ruby thought of it as an oddity but Penny knew it as her charging station (or ‘bed’ to give it a Human analogue).  
  
The door silently closed behind them both. Penny let Ruby look around while the robot went over to the station and pulled open a drawer, retrieving something small from within. Before Ruby could get a look Penny quickly faced her, keeping whatever it is behind her back.  
  
“I have something I want to show you.” she said with a bounce in her step.  
  
“Okay?” the huntress responded, perplexed. “So is it a surprise?”  
  
“Yes!” Penny bounced again and presented on both palms a small box from behind her back. “Surprise Ruby!”  
  
“Oh, thank you.” Ruby took it and examined it all over. It was light, circular and black with a smidgen of brown oil sprinkled on its side. On its lid it read _For RUBY_ in slit silver paint writing. “Can I open it?” Ruby asked without not wanting to sound too eager than she was.  
  
“I believe that is the correct order these occasions go in.” Penny affirmed with a single nod.  
  
Ruby took her time turning and removing the lid. Looking inside a green strip immediately stood out against the black backdrop. The huntress cautiously touched it, thinking of it as some form of thin jewelry, then using her thumb and index finger to pinch and pull it out. Whatever it was it felt wide and thick and her own slow pull revealed it to be a bracelet with a green strip in its center, the same shade of green that always accompanied Penny’s attire.  
  
“Its a birthday gift, from me.” Penny emphasized by going on her toes.  
  
“But its not my birthday.” Ruby said, confused.  
  
“Affirmative.” Penny nodded again and went back on her feet.  
  
“Then why did you give me this now?”  
  
“Because _hick!_ ” Penny hopped in her spot, clutching her stomach. A tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks. “B-because I _hick!_ ” She did it again.  
  
Ruby opened her arms out. “Penny-”  
  
“No need to _hick!_ worry _hick!_ I’m perfectly _hick!_ fine.”  
  
“Penny what are you not telling me?” Penny shifted uncomfortably, still clutching her stomach and backing herself against the workbench. Ruby stopped walking toward her. “Penny. _Please_ tell me.”  
  
Penny stared up with glistening eyes. She patted her stomach and straightened her posture. Keeping awkwardly still, she leaned against the surface of the station with one hand behind her back.  
  
“I-I worry about you Ruby. As a Huntress you live a dangerous life and I want to protect my… acquaintances.” She shyly took the bracelet from Ruby and slid it onto Ruby’s right wrist. “If you are in any danger or you need my help, place your thumb against the green line and I’ll be there in seconds.”  
  
Using her other hand to hold her wrist Ruby took a closer look at it. A small light within the green line kept circle around it nonstop. Hesitantly she put her thumb against it and felt a small vibrations tickle her. Suddenly Penny’s back went dead military straight, her eyes glowed greener and her bow fluttered and began emitting and receiving some form of radio frequency. It was a uncomfortable sight to see her friend in but the green glow’s brightness dialed down when Penny began rapidly (and cutely) blinking again. She seemed to have return to her normal self and shot Ruby her signature innocent smile.  
  
“But how?” Ruby’s head shot back and forth between Penny and the bracelet. “Why?! I NEED ANSWERS!”  
  
“Its classified.” Penny tilted her head. “And another surprise I wish not to spoil.” She winked.  
  
“Awwww no fair.” Ruby muttered as she crossed her arms and turned her back on her friend.  
  
Penny failed at stifling her giggle. “Ohh~ Ruby Rose.” She sang with mirth. “You are as adorable as I am functional.”  
  
“ _Hmphf!_ ” Ruby responded. Penny saw her shoulders rise and her collar half cover her quivering pout and dusty pink cheeks.  
  
Penny slowly walked across the clear black flooring and began to lean into the red clothed shoulder. With a large sniff the rosy scent filled her circuits and almost put her into overdrive. She regained form and moved her arms around her best friend’s waist instead, cutting the sulk short as the robot’s strong but brittle arms took hold. Ruby felt the heavy weight of Penny’s ginger head nuzzling and settling on her neck now. She swears she could hear her hum.  
  
“P-Penny?” she half-squeaked.  
  
“Don’t you understand now Ruby? Why I brought you here, to my home?”  
  
Ruby swallowed and eased herself somewhat. “Yes, I believe I do.”  
  
Penny forcibly turned Ruby around to face her and look into those silver eyes with sincerity. “I mean what I say. I want to help you, protect you. Its dangerous out there Ruby and I’ve seen and heard some things and its getting worse every day-”  
  
Ruby gently removed herself and put both hands on Penny’s shoulders. “I understand Penny. That’s what friends are for - to protect one another. And I’m already protected. I have my team, and JNPR. I’m very safe and well protected. But,” Ruby raised her wrist, the bracelet glinting under the spotlit “I will keep this and only use this in emergences.”  
  
“Emergences?”  
  
“When things are tough, and they will be, and I need someone if there is no other around, I’ll call you.”  
  
Ruby rubbed the bracelet and stared at it. Penny felt her inner circuits near her chest tickle and wind up and up and up. Her breathing was subtly becoming shorter and she placed her finger tips on her cheek to check if the room temperature had changed or if she were overheating or some other thing was wrong with her. Trying to fathom any of these Humans was hard and Ruby was the hardest of all. Just observing her caused her own circuitry to twitch and spark some days. Its what caused her to go through all this trouble and risk nearly everything to just give her her early birthday present. What would Uncle James think of her if he found out?  
  
“Penny,” Ruby said, eyes still on the bracelet, “I have but one question and I want you to answer it truthfully, no hiccups.” Her eyes raised. “Will you answer my call?”  
  
With the need to consolidate with her mainframe, Penny answered “Absolutely Ruby! I’m combat ready! Always for friends!”  
  
Ruby bared a toothy grin and nearly crushed her friend, who had already risked life and limb for her, in a massive bear-like hug. Penny, however, just laughed and returned it though not before turning down her grip capacity first.  
  
As the two sneaked out the lab by each other’s side and rejoined the other students on the school trip, Ruby made sure to keep her gift well hidden. Luckily she didn’t have to worry about the scanner picking up anything before they left on the Air Ship back to Atlas Academy. Even as she said her goodbye and waved away at Penny at the landing dock she had her hand on top of her right wrist, making sure Penny’s gift wasn’t left behind. She scolded herself a little for not asking when her ‘birthday’ was (if such a thing existed for her kind) but there was always next time. Whenever that was.  
  
“ _Will you answer my call?_ ”  
  
“ _Absolutely Ruby! I’m combat ready! Always for friends!_ ”  
  
Ruby smiled and wondered how much of Penny was machine, programming and/or self learning. If her personality, being almost, is made up by the sum of all three or something else entirely if that was possible. Nonetheless she was her friend, Penny’s best friend, and she had her back. And that, was enough.


End file.
